Never Ending Circle
by inomniaparatusellie
Summary: Rory's life if her parents had gotten married when Lorelei got pregnant at 16. She does live in high society, she grew up knowing Logan, Finn, Colin, Steph, and Rosemary. My 1st FanFic so help me please. ROGAN! On HIATUS til things lighten up... sorry
1. Our New Beginning

In this story Rory and Logan have known each other since high school, and have been friends ever since Chilton. They go to Yale of course with Colin, Stephanie, Finn, and Rosemary, with added characters made by me. Her parents have been married ever since she was born and her parents went on with the so called "plans" that her grandparents had set for them. But all of them are quite close.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I do own the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Our New Beginning

Rory was packing her things to get back to school. Sadly winter break was over and another semester was beginning, but for Rory it was another glorious time of learning and comprehending new facts. Suddenly a shriek came through the house. It was Gigi and her brothers James and Jason. Of course the twins were chasing their younger sibling just playing games. And Gigi ran into Rory's room.

"Rory help their gonna eat me!" Gigi begged hiding behind Rory's leg. Of course with Rory being the eldest she always took care of the fighting between the younger ones. The twins were in going to be in high school soon. But it wasn't just the four of them. They had two other siblings, or rather one and another on the way. Yes, Loreli was indeed pregnant again. Rory, Kevin, James, Jason, and Gigi, were of course very excited for their mother, but couldn't understand why they just kept adding on to their little family. Soon they would have to deal with Gigi, becoming erritable.

"Oh Gigi, you know that they are kidding. James and Jasonn are not going to eat you, silly." Rory responded with a laugh. Her 6 year old sister was the cutest little girl in the world.

"Hey Ror! You're kinda cuttin' into our "torture younger sibling time" that you and Kev used to do to us when we were her age." Jason exclaimed

"Yeah well as I am the oldest, I'm supposed to stop this teasing. But I just wanted to know since this is my last night home, why don't we have an annual Gilmore - Hayden family movie marathon. Minus mom and dad, it time for some sibling bonding." Rory said shutting her bags.

"I say hells yeah! But can we wait for Kev to get home?" James asked childisly

"Of course we'll wait for Kevin, it wouldn't be a family movie marathon without him." Rory said dragging them all downstairs to the kitchen of their Hartford home. Yes, indeed they were rich, and had everything kids could want. Money, looks, toys, cars, schools, anything you named anyone of them would have it, but they didn't flaunt it like most spoiled rich kids do.

Later that night Kevin came home from football practice. "Hey, I'm home!!! Anyone here?" Kevin asked, but walked striaght to the kitchen to come face to face with his siblings and a variety of candies and treats automatically knowing what was going on.

"Sweet our annul Gilmore - Hayden family movie marathons!! Minus mom and dad. Where are they anyways?" Kevin asked greeting his siblings.

"They had some party to go to. So they left a few hours ago. And I have a feeling that the grandparents will be doing their nightly check up on us soon." Rory replied to her brother, taking a huge gulp of coffee. And all of them had inherited the love of coffee, from Loreli.

"You know our grandparents are cool, but they are such worry whorts." Gigi stated, which made everyone gasp at their younger sisters words.

"Gigi, who in the world taught you to say that?" Kevin asked "Well James and Jason say it all the time!" Gigi repsonded while recieving glares from her twin older brothers.

"James! Jason! How many times have we told you to watch what you two say around her?" Rory excalimed while her and Kevin shot them death glares.

"Well . . . . um it is true though. And besides were only 12 how are we suppose to control our habits of what to say around a 6 year old. Sometimes we don't even know that she's around when we say stuff." James replied to defend his and Jason's actions.

"Whatever, but don't you two think that you're gonna get away with it this time. You know what mom and dad said last time. You two would be off of video games for a week." Kevin scolded them as they walked down to the movie theater.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Don't need to remind us twice man." Jason interjected.

And they spent the night just watching movies, and eating massive amounts of junk food. And of course lots and lots of coffee.


	2. Meet Our Big Family

Many Thanks to those of you who did review my story, and also for the positive views. Since it was my first Fanfic, I was very nervous about the reaction . . . so thank you too all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls . . . sadly. But I do own the made up characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meet our . . .Big Family!! 

It was the day that Rory had to get back to Yale. Rory was excited, but a bit sad to leave the comforts of home. Sure she came home on the weekends, but that was only when she had the time to.

"Rory!! Wake up. . . . . come on you have to get up the others will be here soon so you can all go back to school together." Lorelie yelled up the stairs to her eldest daughter.

"Okay I'm up already!! I'll be down in a few minutes." Rory responded. She quickly got up and dressed, suddenly all of her younger siblings came into the room.

"Morning Rory!!" they all exclaimed. Kevin, Jason, James, and Gigi hated it when Rory had to go back to school. The five of those kids were incredibly close, so being away for long periods of time and not knowing when she would be home was difficult for all of them. Of course they talked on the phone for two hours straight on the phone everyday.

"Morning guys, I know you don't want me to leave but I'll try to come home this weekend I promise. And Gigi when I do get home on Friday night, why don't we go shopping with the other girls. You know a girls afternoon out while the guys hang out." Rory suggested as they all walked down the stairs dragging behind them all of Rory's bags, which contained all of her clothes.

"O O O I really want to do that Rory it's been forever since I got to hang out with you and not with our lousy brothers!" Gigi exclaimed. And at that statement the boys just pouted.

"Hey, we aren't that bad Gigi!" Kevin exclaimed in the boys defense.

"Correction Kev, you aren't that bad, but James and Jason are a completely different story!" Gigi responded.

"Oh good as long as we're clear that I'm not that bad of an older brother, we're all good!" Kevin replied sitting on one of the stools by the island, in the kitchen. And of course each of the kids grabbed a cup of coffee.

Lorelie was about to grab one too, but Christopher snatched it before taking a sip.

"Chris!! I need coffee!!" She exclaimed

"And I'll say this just like I did with all the other kids, this one is not going to have two heads, but with you coffee consupmtion it will probably have three heads." Chris correted

"And once again, there will be more to love." she smirked at her husband, he looked as if he was going to consider it, but then. . . "NO COFFEE!" Chris yelled

"OOO depriving a Gilmore Girl from their coffee supply, I learned my lesson years ago!!" stated a young blonde, about the same age as Rory. Behind him stood two other figures.

"Yeah, dad Logan learned never to cut off my coffee supply!" Rory exclaimed running over to hug Logan, Colin, and Finn.

* * *

Logan Huntzberger, Colin McCrea, and Finnigan Rothschild had also grown up with the Gilmore - Hayden clan. As well as Stephanie Vanderbuilt, and Rosemary Carnigie. Paris they didn't begin hanging out with until like 7th grade prep school. 

They all grabbed some more coffed and headed to Finn's Hummer. "Alright Rory, your bags are in and we're ready to head off back to the infamous gates of Yale University." Colin announced. Rory said goodbye to her family. Finn drove with Colin in the front passanger seat, and Logan and Rory in the back.

On their way they picked up Steph, Rosemary, and Paris. In the car the girls were so happy to see each other."Oh you know guys I'm coming home this weekend, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with me and Gigi. She misses you guys, and wants to come." Rory approached the idea to them.

"Oh my god! That would be so much fun, I'm in!" Steph exclaimed

"You know we love your little sister Rory. I'm in too!" Rosemary agreed

"OOO alright I'll come, because otherwise you guys would have forced me to come anyways. So I'm in." Paris replied sadly

When they got there they went to Bradford, money could go far, and they had asked for all of their dorms to be right next to each other. Plus they were adjoining rooms.

"Back again, for another season of classes!" Logan said plopping on the couch. The only reason that they guys even went to class was because the girls would castrate them if they didn't go. Otherwise their parents would castrate them, then take away their black cards.

"OO shut up. You'll go to class, even without me telling you to go. Plus I'm your girlfriend, and you're suppose to keep my happy so you go to class to keep me happy." Rory said in a matter-of-factly tone in her voice.

"And that you have him wrapped around your little finger, and he is so whipped." Finn exclaimed to them, and Rory grinned madly, with the smirk that she had developed on her own.

"Hey I may be whipped, but she does not have me wrapped around her finger, and if I am that's only cuz I love her!" Logan admitted in his defence. It had taken them so long to admitt that they were ment for each other, when they had **FINALLY** gotten together, it was a relief. Rory had three relationships, but they didn't care for her as much. And everyone knows about Logan's playboy ways.

"OOO stop with the sickenly cute, yet I want to vomit muchiee gooshie stuff. Wait unitl I'm out of the room!" Paris said walking out of the dorm. They were going to unpack then go down to the pub.

Rory had dated Dean, Jess, and Tristan. They we're good boyfriends . . . for a while, but they always managed to cause her huge heartbreaks. Dean had moved their relationship fast after they said "I love you on Valentine's Day". Jess had run away from love, and like he always did hurt everyone around him. Tristan was a nice guy, but being a jock and playboy in high school. He eventually got caught cheating on Rory with another girl. He was making out with Summer.

Logan had his playboy ways and now was satisfied with being with one girl as long as that girl was Rory. He would always be the one picking up the pieces when any guy hurt her. Colin and Finn were there for her too, whenever she needed them.

"Everyone ready to got to the pub? I'm ready to go!" Finn exclaimed

"Finn when are you not ready to consume massive amounts of alchohal?" Rory questioned him

"Good point!" Let's head on out" Finn yelled and all of them laughed together just being happy.

Although they didn't know that some family business, and a few old faces might change all of that.

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a while, but school is busy. I have to get ready for high school. Yeah like why would you need to prepare for high school. Well when you go to a private school things are different, harder and more complicated. It's like thousands of test you have to take. But here is my second chapter hope you all like it. 

Please Review.


	3. The Return of Problems

Once again I would very much like to thank those of you who did review my story. It may not be a lot, but I care about what goes in my story not the number of reviews. And with those of you who have reviewed you have given me great confidence in my writing. My friends always said my writing was really good, but I never really believed it. Even if I did get good grades for my reports and writing assignments. Moving on now.

Disclaimer: Once again I sadly don't own Gilmore Girls. .. but I own this story and its fictional Characters.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Return of . . . Problems

The next day they all got up, because it was the first day back, and the all had to get to class.

"The sun it hurts my eyes!" Finn exclaimed and from then he kept on complaining 'I don't want to go to class, class is boring, or I'll die if I go outside, the sun will blind my pretty face.' All they way to their first class. They all had one class together everyday.

"Finn shut up, we're here and there is nothing that you can do to change that. Sure some of us don't want to be here, but sooner or later we all want to graduate." Colin explained.

"Alright enough chit chat! To class we go." Rory said and the girls followed behind her, while the guys sulkily dragged themselves behind their girlfriends.

After class they headed to get some coffee, and as they were walking Logan saw someone he really didn't want around Rory, ever again. Just simply because he was her boyfriend now, and because of the hurt this guy would cause if he didn't leave.

"What are you doing here Jess? Your not suppose to be here you left almost 3 years ago. And I know for sure 100 that Rory doesn't want to see you either." Logan asked Jess as he approached him.

"Well I came to see Rory. But I have a feeling that you won't let that happen" Jess spat back angrily at Logan.

"You bet your ass I'm not letting you near her.!" Logan exclaimed

"Logan man, what are. . .? " Colin trailed off noticing Jess standing there.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Finn exclaimed

"He came to see Rory, like we would let that happen. Now I suggest that you leave Jess, and never come back because that's all your good for. LEAVING. Leave Rory and everyone else alone." Logan spat as he and the guys turned and left.

From that moment on Jess was determind to get Rory to see him in a different light, no matter who he hurt and would do anything he could possibly do.

* * *

After all their classes they were doing some of their assignments in the common room, when a knock came from the door. They guys had yet to tell Rory about their unfriendly encounter with Jess, so the pleaded with God that it wasn't him.

And thankfullly it was Jess, but it was Emily Gilmore.

"Grandma, what are you doing here? I thought I wouldn't see you until Friday Night Dinner for this month?" Rory questioned her grandmother as she walked up to the door.

"Yes, well there are matters that we must discuss and soon my dear. It concerns the family and the businesses. I came to inform you that your great grandmother has passed away. And some of the things we went through are to go to you and your brothers and sisters. But I felt very uncomfortable with telling you on the phone so I came down. But I have to get everything ready so I really have to get going." her grandmother spat out quickly.

"Yea okay grandma you can go, and I will come over whenever I have free time to go over the details with you and grandpa." Rory said to her grandmother as she left.

"Well I guess this is one way to start they year!" Finn exclaimed

Everyone just shot Finn death glares, before they could comprehend everything and get back to work But what was going through the guys heads was that not only will they have to deal with this, but more drama from Jess and his crazy plans.

* * *

Thanks you again for those who reviewed my last chapter. And I'm currently working on anther story for the movie "The Covenant" so I'll let you know when that is up, and you can check it out. Review now please.


	4. A Shocking Will's Revelation

Hello my wonderful readers!! Thanks to those who have reviewed and watch out for my "the Covenant" story. It may not make sense if you haven't watch the movie. So I suggest that you watch it. And its title is "The Return" I will post is as soon as I have chapter 5 written down on paper.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I do own my characters.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Shocking Will's Revelation

It had been the day of Trix's funeral and the morning had been hard to get Richard Gilmore ready he was hysterical. That afternoon all the guests had been gathered at the Gilmore's Estate. As the evening eventually came very slowly people came and went.

"Hey mom is dad okay now?" Lorelei asked her mother

"Oh, well he seems to be okay, but he's only putting on a front for the guests." Emily Gilmore explained to her daughter.

"Okay well I'm going to go upstairs and lie down because this is the last kid I ever carry. And it feels heavier than all the other kids." Lorelei explained to her mother.

"Alright, that's fine, you need your rest anyway. This probably isn't good for you or the baby since you've been standing up for so long. I'm going to find you brother to help and maybe Christopher." Emily said looking for her second child.

* * *

"Lawrence, there you are do you mind getting the family members and telling them to go to the study before they leave to read your grandmother's will. I must keep an eye on your father. "Emily pleaded with her son.

"Of course mom, I don't mind, you go keep and eye on dad." Lawrence instructed his very distraught mother.

"Thank you, your such a good boy." Emily hugged her son and left.

"Lawrence went in search of his niece's, nephews, brother-in-law, and other relatives here at the party.

"Aunt Miriam! How are you, you look so young!" Lawrence exclaimed in attempt to flatter his relative.

"My oh my, Lawrence is that you, you have grown so much. Such a handsome young man and such the charmer. I'm lovely thank you. Ladies this is Richards son Lawrence isn't he the cutest, now where are those kids of yours?" Aunt Miriam asked

"Oh probably playing with the cousins out back. Hello ladies thank you so much for coming today. But I have a message from my mother. She wishes for you to stay and go into the study, to read Gran's will, after everyone has left." Lawrence explained

"Yes, of course, go I won't keep you from helping out." Aunt Miriam instructed him.

As Lawrence said his goodbyes when he walked away you could hear them women talk about him.

He went out back to check on the kids. He had found the younger ones running around, while the elder ones were just sitting and talking. He also saw Rory's friends from school.

"Alright kids, wutz happnin'?" he asked the kids as he approached trying to act cool.

"Nice try Uncle Lawrence, but that won't work. You're cool, but not that kind of cool." Kevin replied

"Is that anyway to greet your loving Uncle, who is caring and only trying to spread a message to the family members from your oh so loving grandmother." Lawrence asked

"Okay what is the message from grandma?" Greg, Lawrence's eldest son asked

"Well once everyone is gone, you kids are to go to the study to hear Gran's solicitor, read her will." Lawrence explained "So I need you to also rally the younger ones and bring them with you. Got it?" Lawrence asked them finishing up.

"Got it, (Uncle Lawrence/dad)" they kids replied in unison.

"Good, behave youselves!" Lawrence addressed to them on his way back to the house.

* * *

That evening when everyone of the guest had left everyone of the family members gathered in the study/library and stood or sat in various places. Logan and the others had promised to wait for Rory, so they were waiting in the pool house, so they could all drive to Yale together.

"Alright I'm Mr. Dougherty, Trix's solicitor, and I have organized everything stipulated in her will." Mr. Dougherty introduced himself.

"Now to you Richard and Emily you receive her remaining assets in England, and a special set of bar glasses located currently at her Hartford estate." Richard and Emily nodded in response and acceptance of their inheritance.

"And to Lawrence and Lorelei to you, each of you receive the money that had been put into an investment, which at this point calculates to $750,000 dollars each." Lawrence and Lorelei jut glanced at each other in shock. Neither of them had known about this investment.

"Now to the great grandchildren, each of you will receive a sizeable trust fund. But most of her possessions will go to the eldest. A Lorelei Leigh Gilmore – Hayden III. Not only do you receive your trust fund, but Trix's position and title in the Royal Blood Line. Including her house in England." Mr. Dougherty explained as everyone of the Gilmore Clan looked at Rory in utter shock.

* * *

The other children received their trust funds and that was all, maybe a few valuable possessions, but that was all. The other older relatives were willed a few valuable paintings. Very costly paintings that is, as they finished reading the will, all the family members left.

"Hun, if you want your dad and I can help settle with the lawyers and other arrangements." Lorelei suggested to her daughter.

"Thanks mom, I know you and dad will help." Rory said looking at both her parents.

"You can come home if you want?" Chris tried comforting his daughter.

"No, that's okay I only have two classes tomorrow, so I'm fine. Tell Gigi we'll reschedule our shopping escapade for this weekend since we didn't have it last Friday. The others are waiting outside for me." Rory asked

"Alright, we'll give Gigi your message, goodnight sweetheart." Chris told his eldest daughter.

Rory hugged both her parents' goodnight and said goodnight to her siblings, then they left.

Rory went out back and got th4 group of friends and left to get back to Yale. When Rory walked through the door everyone knew there was something shocking that was revealed during the will, but no one said anything.

"Hey, we'll talk about this later, okay?" Logan asked. Rory nodded and just gave him a hug. But that was a meaningful hug. A hug that meant thank you for understanding and being there to protect me whenever I need it. For loving me, and supporting me. It was a hug which silently said "I LOVE YOU!"

When they pulled apart everyone walked through the front only to see…

* * *

OO cliff hanger. What more problems could arise? That you'll never know for now at least. Just wait until the next chapter. By the way my story for "The Covenant" may be posted tonight or tomorrow. But it should be up before Thursday. If you have any concepts you would like to see in this story or in my next story by all means go ahead and pitch them to me. And I highly recommend for those of you who haven't watched "The Covenant" then you should so watch it. That movie rocks and that's why I love it, besides the good looking actors. Please Review now.

Much love,

Cragenarticjags-pandas


	5. The Return of an Infection & Aftermath

Hello my wonderful readers!! Thanks to those who have reviewed and watch out for my "the Covenant" story. It may not make sense if you haven't watch the movie. So I suggest that you watch it. And I changed the title, its title is "The Covenant 2:Behold Your Future" I will post it A.S.A.P.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I do own my characters.

* * *

**Previously** on _**"Never Ending Circle"**_

_And as they pulled apart they all walked to the front only to see. . ._

* * *

Chapter 5: The Return of an Infection and the Aftermath

And as they pulled apart they all walked to the front only to see. . . JESS!!

"Jess!" Rory exclaimed shocked, angrily. She had so many emotions going through her that you really wouldn't want to be anywhere near her. And also you would see her in a new light too.

"Why are you here Jess? You never should have come back. Especially not Today, of all days!" Rory exclaimed.

"Well I came to see you I realized that I do love you, and we can be together. now." Jess replied

"No, see you have that wrong Jess. Completely wrong. You leaving was a blessing. after you left you made me realize I could never love you, or be with you again. Plus it made me realize I was meant to be with Logan all along." Rory exchanged with a smirk.

"You're not honestly happy with him are you?" Jess asked pointing to Logan.

"You can't be Rory?! You could never really love him..." Jess was then cut off by Rory

"I've loved Logan for years JEss. It just took way too long for us to put it out there. And I knowyou will never make me happy and I never loved you Jess. Never have, Never will. So go and leave, because that's all you were ever good at." Rory spat back in venom to him.

Jess stood there in shock, He didn't want to believe that Rory never loved him. As he stood there alone and supposedly unloved. Everyone got into their cars and drove off back to Yale. To were they could discuss this at the dorms.

* * *

Logan, Colin, and Finn were about to get a mouthful from the girls especially Rory, When Rory was serious she would leet them have it. 

"How could you not tell me he was back again. I would have at least been a little prepared for it." Rory was rambling on and on.

Logan couldn't take it anymore, he stood up and covered his lips with hers.

"Is my distraction working on stopping your rambling rampage?" Logan asked when he pulled away, stifling a huge smirk.

"Sort of, but you guys should have told me. I know you were only trying to protecting me, but you don't have to hide these situations. We'll just get throught it together just like we always have." Rory said

"I'm sorry. We're sorry. You're right I was only trying to protect you. I was going to tell you that day, but then your grandmother came over talking about your great - grandmother, and I knew that at that moment that it wasn't a good time to tell you. I didn't think he would show up again." Logan confessed

"Yes, indeed Love, sometimes we're too naive to do anything at that moment, but we care a lot about you. You're like the sister I should have had, but sadly never did. My sister are just oh so chipper little girls. Mean little, devlish girls." Finn stated with fake enthusiasim.

"Yea, Rory all three of us are sorry. We only did it because we are the only ones who know the truth. Well everyone has known for years. You're relationship with Logan would be it for you. Everyone knows that you two will get married soon, but hey if anyone ruins our best friends happiness we hurt them. " Colin said concluding his mini speech.

"Well still you should have told me, but I do understand your reasons. It's late and we all have class, so we should go to sleep." Rory said with a yawn.

They all went to their rooms, Logan grabbed Rory's hand and they walked to his room. They really were like an old married couple because the only time the slept in seperate rooms is if they were fighting. And if they did fight, which rarely happened, they would make up in just a few hours.

To describe Rory and Logan's (Rogan Forever!) relationshipis ... well easy, but difficult. they care about each other so much you couldn't even mediforically explain it. You could easily read their faces and see that glimmer in each others eyes. It was as if they were one person. They could read each others mind, like you read a book. If one of them was upset or in trouble the other would know in an instant. To someone unknown to them or their relationship, you wouldn't understand what was going on. It would seem so bewildering on how they could be this in love or read each others minds like that. It was true and prue love for one another. What else could it be? (dah) Even if you don't understand it, you knew it without a second glance.

* * *

The next morning all of them woke up to get to classes, but getting up was a little difficult for everyone. All of them were unhappy with their encounter with Jess the night before. Jess was like a disease. Once it showed up it was the infection of sadness. 

Rory was exhausted from fighting with Jess, and the rambling from yelling at the boys. Rory was tired of fighting with or about Jess. And just plainly having to deal with him and all his lying ass. Logan was concerned with rory having to deal with Jess and all his crap. He never liked to see Rory frustrated and exhausted. It made him uncomfortable, not like he couldn't deal with his girlfriends emotions or anything. Logan could deal with it, but it made him upset, like I said they were connected, so he could practically feel her pain.

* * *

So sorry that it took me so long to update... school has been keeping me busy and parents... friends... sports... extra stuff... but I have this chapter for you and I hope you enjoyed it... I'll try to update three to five more chapters before things get crazy before Graduation comes up... and before I leave for three weeks over the summer... I have them all written down... honestly had a few writers block problems but they are over with and I have a ton down... but if you have any suggestions... feel free to send me some through review or messages... as they say in G.G. ... IN OMNIA PARATUS!! 


	6. Author's Note: Ideas

Hey Readers!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in almost two years!!!! Next month… WOW!!! I'm soooo sorry… I found I had a really hard writers block to break through, then I lost some inspiration… then school got busy. My 8th grade graduation and trips and final preparations for things came up. Then my summer vacation started… it was all very busy! But I'm planning on starting up my writing again. Maybe once I finish this story I'll start up a new one… I don't really think I'll continue with my "Covenant" story. But I will be updating soon… if you have any suggestions on what you want to see happen send them on through! But I also have to edit my story reading it over I see mistakes that bother me. So I'll be doing a lot in preparation to get back into writing again!... Thanks for understanding!

Cragenarticjags-pandas!


End file.
